le plus précieux des bijoux
by ylg
Summary: [PoA] troisème année, Hermione reçoit son Retourneur de Temps des mains du Pr McGonagall. elle finira par le lui rendre, mais a encore du chemin à faire avant. [léger HGMM]
1. le plus précieux des bijoux

(suite à une restructuration de mes archives, ce one-shot se voit adjoindre deux compagnons et devient le premier volet d'un tryptique.)

**Titre :** le plus précieux des bijoux  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Harry Potter & le prisonnier d'Azkaban  
**Personnages :** Hermione Granger & Minerva Mc Gonagall  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** ces deux charmantes demoiselles, jeune et moins jeune, appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

oOo

Hermione ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée aux bijoux. Les « jolies choses », elle ne s'en soucie pas, et à ses yeux les vrais trésors, ce sont des livres. Ou bien les yeux emplis de sagesse d'un professeur avisé, qui en sait long, qui a le talent et l'expérience.

Des yeux comme ceux du professeur Mc Gonagall, en ce moment fixés sur elle.

Elle s'est inquiétée de tellement d'idées toutes plus ineptes les unes que les autres, quand elle a entendu qu'elle était convoquée dans son bureau, dès la rentrée ! elle qui se croyait être une fille réfléchie, une tête froide, elle a cru un instant qu'on allait peut-être la réprimander pour un mauvais choix d'option, ou pour… n'importe quoi, de vraiment stupide.

Elle n'y pense plus désormais. Elle ne pense plus à rien. Juste aux yeux du professeur posés sur elle, et à sa main tendue.

Les yeux d'une personne admirable, d'un modèle à suivre, qui reconnaissent en elle une valeur certaine, qui lui font confiance. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'est pliée en quatre pour elle, elle a cru suffisamment en son élève, elle pense vraiment que Hermione Granger peut réussir dans la voie qu'elle a choisie.

Pour Hermione, c'est sans doute le plus beau jour de sa courte vie, oui, plus beau encore que les quelques victoires des années précédentes, si grandes soient-elles, et malgré l'horreur tombée sur le Hogwarts Express quelques heures plus tôt.

Rien ne pourrait lui donner davantage de bonheur que ce jour, hormis sans doute celui où elle pourra rendre à son professeur sa confiance, le jour où elle aura accompli ses études avec tout le brio possible.

Sa main tremble un peu ; résolument, elle l'affermit pour recevoir le petit sablier de la main de sa Directrice. Elle sera forte. Elle sera digne de la marque d'estime qui lui est faite.

Elle détache les yeux du visage grave de son aînée, de son sourire, si rare d'habitude ! empreint aujourd'hui de bienveillance, malgré la sévérité plaquée sur ses traits.

Et son regard tombe sur l'objet, l'objet, le cadeau incroyable qu'elle lui fait.

Un tout petit sablier, deux capsules de verre bien délicates, emplies de sable clair, enchâssées dans un discret montant doré. Tout simple, mais harmonieux, élégant même.

Ce n'est pas ce qui s'appelle un bijou de luxe, malgré le prix que doit coûter la puissance et la magie qu'il recèle, et elle devra le garder soigneusement caché. Mais pour elle, c'est le plus beau des présents et le plus précieux des bijoux.


	2. gravé sur parchemin

(non, ceci n'est pas une suite mais un repost ; c'est assez ironique de le retrouver là, d'ailleurs, puisque ce one-shot-ci date de bien avant "la plus précieux des bijoux", m'enfin bon, question de continuité...)

**Titre :** gravé sur parchemin  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Harry Potter  
**Chronologie :** n'importe, mais ça irait peut-être mieux pendant le tome 3, à cause des cours de divination.  
**Couple :** léger Hermione Granger / Minerva McGonagall  
**Rating :** PG / K+… je crois.  
**Disclaimer :** l'univers de HP et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de JKR je n'ai aucun droit dessus et je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette _fan_fiction.  
**Note :** Mon fantasme sur les mains n'engage que moi.  
**Dédicace :** à mam'zelle Link9 et Olympe Maxime, sans qui je n'en serais jamais venue à écrire sur ce couple. Vive elles !

oOo

Hermione fixe son livre avec dévotion, et les garçons s'imaginent qu'elle se pâme devant les connaissances qu'il contient. Oh, il y a de cela, bien sûr. Il renferme des sujets précieux, passionnants. Mais, pour une fois, ça n'est pas le sens des mots qui la fascine : c'est l'objet en lui-même.

Elle se détache des mots gravés qui glissent sans effort dans sa mémoire, et caresse du bout des doigts le parchemin à chaque page qu'elle tourne. Il est très vieux, et usé, fragile. Mais il porte un savoir irremplaçable.

Elle se souvient, quand elle était petite, elle lisait des livres imprimés sur papier. Ce n'était pas le même toucher. Elle ne remarquait la texture que quand elle lisait de vieux, vieux livres longtemps oubliés au fond d'une bibliothèque. Et quand elle était petite, elle préférait tout de même les livres neufs.

Depuis qu'elle étudie à Hogwarts, ses livres sont gravés sur parchemin. Malgré le temps qui passe, les Sorciers s'obstinent à conserver cette tradition.

Une fois, une des filles de Hufflepuff a pleurniché en tenant un livre d'étude des Muggles : les arbres, c'est cruel de les couper, mais ils repoussent, après. Les animaux, une fois qu'on leur a pris la peau pour la tanner, ils sont morts et c'est fini. Un des garçons a rigolé en écoutant ça. Et il s'est remis à se goinfrer de bonbons muggles chimiques. Par égard pour la jeune fille, elle a préféré taire les détails qu'elle connaissait sur le processus d'extraction de la gélatine…

C'est peut-être parce que le vélin et le parchemin ont été des peaux vivantes, autrefois, que leur texture lui fait plus d'effet que les fibres de papier. On dit des peaux âgées qu'elles se parcheminent. Hermione sourit à cette idée : le livre qu'elle caresse lui parle de métamorphoses…

Et elle revoit cette main fine, tenant sa baguette entre des doigts sûrs de leur prise, les gestes précis du poignet qui virevolte. La peau était ridée, les mouvements faisaient jouer sur le dos de la main des tendons… mais tout cela dégageait une harmonie certaine. La peau qu'on dit parcheminée, elle le sait, est fine, sèche, et douce à une autre peau qui viendrait la toucher.

Quelle main, viendrait se poser sur celle de son professeur ? se demande Hermione. Les professeurs passent leur temps à l'école. Ont-ils une famille, une autre vie ailleurs ? y a-t-il quelqu'un pour les attendre, pour toucher leur peau quand ils reviennent, le temps des vacances, d'une soirée volée à leur emploi du temps ? d'une sortie au village ?

Elle pose ses propres mains à plat sur son livre et les détaille. Des mains de jeune fille, à la peau lisse. Un cal sur le majeur, là où sa plume appuie quand elle écrit. Une tache d'encre que sa plume a crachée et qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de nettoyer. Du vernis rose pâle sur l'ongle du petit doigt, elle s'est complaisamment laissée faire par une amie qui essayait ses produits de beauté.

Elle trouve ses mains trop petites, ses doigts trop courts, ou alors trop épais. Elle se souvient, à la petite école, sa meilleure amie avait _tous_ les doigts aussi fins que son petit doigt à elle. A l'époque, elle en était jalouse… elle ne la voit plus beaucoup aujourd'hui, c'était dans une autre vie, sa vie muggle –quand elle ignorait encore l'existence du mot 'muggle', quand elle ignorait être sorcière.

Elle ne se ronge pas les ongles, mais ne prend pas très grand soin de ses mains non plus. Elle ne passe pas non plus son temps à se frotter de crèmes de soin, elle n'en a pas besoin, sa peau est en bonne santé. Les peaux vieillissantes réclament-elles toutes des massages, des onctions pour en prévenir la sécheresse, qu'elle-même trouve pourtant si douce ?

Elle retourne une main et contemple sa paume. L'espace d'un instant, elle regrette presque de dédaigner autant la divination ; elle aimerait trouver un prétexte pour prendre _ses_ mains dans les siennes. Si elle n'avait pas eu la même opinion que son professeur sur ce sujet, elle aurait pu profiter de son prochain sermon pour lui prendre la main et en lire les lignes.

Hermione soupire, secoue la tête, et les garçons supposent sans doute que puisque son livre date, elle y a trouvé une erreur, un postulat qui aurait été infirmé depuis. N'importe, se dit-elle, quoi qu'ils pensent, on apprend toujours du passé, de ses expériences heureuses comme de ses erreurs.

Elle abandonne un instant son livre de métamorphose, pourtant passionnant, pour feuilleter celui d'arithmancie, tout aussi intéressant, et griffonne quelques nombres parlant de mains et d'amour sur un coin de parchemin.

Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent en la voyant rêver sur ses livres, elle sait que jamais personne ne la surprendra à rêver en classe, même sur les mains du Pr Mc Gonagall. Car enfin, tout le monde sait que Hermione Granger ne rêvasse pas en classe, elle écoute toujours attentivement, buvant chaque mot, toujours attentive, sans jamais se laisser bercer même par une voix aimée.


	3. savoir renoncer

**Titre : **savoir abandonner  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter & le Prisonnier d'Azkaban  
**Personnages/Couple :** Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** question pour trois points à l'OWL d'Histoire de la Magie, qui a créé ces délicieux personnages ? je suis sûre que c'est estampillé sur les Sickles frappées en 1999, « J. K. Rowling » :p

Notes : fic écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "détermination", contrainte accessoire : "présent".  
et ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus relu la VF, d'où la présence des noms anglais dans cette fic, désolée...

oOo

Voici la fin de l'année. Hermione a le cœur serré. A cause de tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry, bien sûr, et à Sirius, et au Pr Lupin, et à Hagrid et Buckbeak… mais pas que. C'est tragique, elle s'en veut de n'avoir pas pu faire grand-chose, elle a mal pour eux tous aussi, mais elle a mal pour elle aussi. Elle n'a pas quatorze ans après tout, et même si les aventures abracadabrantes dans lesquelles l'entraînent Harry lui font croire parfois qu'elle est adulte, elle reste une jeune fille, dépassée parfois par le cours des événements.  
Et là, ce sont les examens de fin d'année qui la dépassent. L'horreur de l'horreur. Elle si fière de ses résultats scolaires, elle sent, elle sait, qu'elle a tout raté. Le Pr McGonagall va être tellement déçue ! et s'imaginer ça lui fait encore plus mal. Son professeur plaçait tellement d'espoirs en elle, lui faisait tellement confiance, s'est donné tellement de mal pour elle, pour que son élève puisse se donner à fond… parce qu'elle croyait en elle. Mais non, pauvre petite Hermione Granger, elle a trahi cette confiance.

Cette année l'a complètement minée. La ronde infernale des matières la rendait folle, elle est sûre qu'à voir trop grand, elle a dispersé ses forces et elle s'est plantée en beauté partout. Elle a envie de pleurer en allant toquer au bureau de sa Directrice de maison. Sa main se porte à son cou, tripote la chaîne du Retourneur qu'elle n'a pas quitté une seule fois cette année, depuis qu'elle l'a reçu des mains de Minerva McGonagall en septembre, quelques mois plus tôt, démultipliés semble-t-il à l'infini par ses innombrables heures des cours : elle a l'impression que cela fait des années.

La voix qui l'invite à entrer est précise et nette, un rien froide. Hermione pousse la porte presque à regret, rassemblant tout son courage. Elle peut le faire, elle peut traverser cette épreuve : après tout, elle a déjà affronté un Troll, un Cerbère, des énigmes, des tas de sortilèges, un Basilic –ou presque, les Skewts de Hagrid, le Pr Snape, un loup-garou même, et les Dementors… (1) bon, d'accord, Harry et même Ron ont fait mieux qu'elle, et elle a lamentablement échoué sur le Boggart…

Son professeur pose sur elle un regard scrutateur et elle sent ses entrailles se nouer. C'est pire que tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu jusqu'ici. Et cette fois, ça n'est même plus un Boggart, c'est la réalité, c'est son pire cauchemar réalisé. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Le Pr McGonagall va être terriblement déçue d'elle, elle le sait, mais ça serait encore pire si elle s'enfuyait : elle n'a pas le droit d'être lâche. Après tout, elle est une Gryffindor. Même si le Choixpeau a hésité avec Ravenclaw, il a choisi son courage plutôt que son intelligence. Alors puisque son intelligence lui a fait défaut, elle n'a plus qu'être brave, maintenant..

Elle prend une grande inspiration.  
« Professeur…  
-Ms Granger. »  
Elle se rend brusquement compte qu'elle tient toujours son Retourneur, tout contre sa poitrine. Elle ne l'a pas rangé sous sa robe et le serre très fort dans son poing fermé. Elle le lâche, lentement. Pas question de le laisser échapper comme s'il la brûlait, il faut qu'elle reste calme. Résolument, elle avance jusqu'au bureau. Elle s'oblige à regarder Minerva McGonagall dans les yeux sans faiblir.

« Professeur, je suis désolée. Je vous remercie infiniment de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir permis d'étudier autant cette année. Mais… »  
Sa voix s'étrangle. L'austère visage de son professeur reste impassible ; derrière les lunettes d'écaille, le regard de son professeur attend qu'elle poursuive.  
« Mais, je crains de ne pouvoir continuer ainsi, l'an prochain. Je suis… au regret de devoir vous dire que… je vais arrêter mes options supplémentaires. »  
A deux mains, elle ôte la fine chaîne dorée qui a pendu à son cou toute cette année, qui la réconfortait quand elle se sentait trop fatiguée. Ce geste lui déchire le cœur : ça ressemble à un adoubement filmé et passé à l'envers, à une véritable destitution. Elle rassemble la chaîne entre ses mains en coupe. Là, elle ne peut plus soutenir le regard posé sur elle et elle baisse les yeux sur ce petit serpent métallique couvrant son précieux sablier à temps. Elle bat des cils pour chasser les larmes d'émotions qui menacent au coin de ses paupières.  
Elle relève les yeux.

Et elle rencontre un sourire doux. Le Pr McGonagall la regarde avec indulgence. Non, avec bonté. Elle semblerait même heureuse.  
« Bien. »  
Elle avance la main pour recevoir le Retouneur de Temps.  
« Félicitations, Ms Granger. »  
Félicitations ? mais pour quoi ? après un tel échec ?  
« Je… je vous demande pardon ?  
-Je m'y attendais un peu, voyez-vous. »

Quelque chose éclate dans sa poitrine. Elle ressent un vide poignant à la place du cœur : elle ne l'a jamais crue capable de tenir, cela veut dire ? elle savait qu'elle échouerait ? elle s'est donné tant de peine pour obtenir ce précieux objet, tout en sachant qu'elle ne saurait s'en servir convenablement ? voulait-elle, dès le départ, lui donner une telle leçon d'humilité ?  
« Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé vous voir poursuivre ainsi, continue-t-elle, toujours d'un ton bienveillant. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez présumé de vos forces. Je m'inquiétais de vous voir vous obstiner autant, vous commenciez à m'inquiéter. J'ai failli vous obliger à me rendre cet objet plus tôt et vous envoyer consulter Pop- Mme Pomfrey. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû vous le confier en premier lieu… »

L'envie de pleurer revient. Elle l'a déçue, elle en était sûre.  
« Je suis heureuse de vous voir raisonnable, Hermione. C'est une force de savoir reconnaître et accepter ses propres limites. Vous avez fait preuve d'une belle détermination et de beaucoup de courage tout au long de cette année, et plus encore ces derniers jours. »  
Ce disant, elle pose le petit sablier sur son bureau avec un petit claquement et se lève de sa chaise. Penchée au-dessus de son bureau, elle lui serre les mains, fort.  
« Vous êtes une élève brillante, Ms Granger : quelle que soit la voie que vous choisirez, je suis convaincue que vous irez loin. Vous ne pouvez juste pas suivre toutes les voies à la fois. »

Hermione ravale un sanglot.  
« Est-ce que… je devrai repasser des matières l'an prochain ?  
-Repasser ? l'an prochain ? Ms Granger, vous devez être encore plus fatiguée que je ne craignais, si vous n'êtes plus capable d'évaluer vous-même votre réussite aux examens. »  
Hermione pose sur elle un regard interloqué. Une vague de crainte reflue par-dessus le soulagement qu'elle a failli éprouver, un instant : c'était un rêve, c'est là qu'elle allait se réveiller, le Boggart ne pouvait être que prémonitoire…  
« Vous avez ces OWLs avec une moyenne de 314, 16 pour cent de bonnes réponses. »  
Elle cligne des yeux, incrédule. A toute vitesse, elle essaie de se souvenir des ces épreuves. Et échoue lamentablement. Elle ne se rappelle rien. C'est dire, d'après elle, si elle a brillé aux examens… la seule chose qui lui revienne en mémoire, encore et encore, c'est ce Boggart-McGonagall qui se dresse devant elle, droite et sévère comme la Justice, qui la regarde d'un air abominablement consterné et qui lui annonce froidement, avec un mépris détaché, qu'elle a tout raté, tout raté, tout raté…

Elle se raccroche au visage souriant en face d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Minerva lâche ses mains et se rassoit. Le sourire s'efface, mais elle la regarde toujours avec douceur.  
« C'est encore confidentiel, bien sûr, vous recevrez les résultats officiels plus tard, mais… félicitations, Hermione, » répète-t-elle avec un petit hochement de tête.  
Hermione, machinalement, acquiesce en retour. Alors… alors, elle a quand même réussi ? et le Pr McGonagall ne lui en veut pas du tout de restreindre ses matières étudiées à un rang ordinaire ? tout… tout va bien ?

« Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaitiez clarifier ?  
-N-non. Merci, Professeur. Merci infiniment !  
-Je vous en prie, Ms Granger. »  
Elle recule d'un pas, de deux, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, assimilant la nouvelle. Elle se sent toute légère. Un énorme poids l'a quittée, elle ne sait déjà même plus à quel endroit il pesait exactement, mais il n'est plus là. Elle respire, elle revit.  
Elle va pouvoir reprendre une scolarité et des relations normales avec Harry-et-Ron et le Pr McGonagall est toujours fière d'elle ! elle a de nouveau envie de pleurer, de joie et de soulagement cette fois. Ou de se mettre à danser.  
Elle la remercie une dernière fois, bafouillante, et s'éclipse.  
Dans le couloir, toute à son bonheur, elle est la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde. Tous les autres soucis qui l'accablaient ont fondu comme neige au soleil. Il y a plein de trucs moches, dans sa vie, dans son monde, à son époque, mais pour l'instant elle est complètement incapable d'y penser.  
L'année est finie et pour elle en cet instant précis, tout va pour le mieux !

oOo

(1) si je me suis plantée sur cette liste, n'hésitez pas à me corriger : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus relu HP, et mes souvenirs sont un peu flous :/


End file.
